True Love's Tickle
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: When Whampire arrives dead on his feet from so much work, it's up to Sasha to perk him up!


On a calm, quiet evening at the Grant Mansion, Sasha was waiting by the door, eagerly awaiting her beloved Whampire. He was away on a mission for days. Who knows what he may have gone through those past few days?!

At last, the door opened and Sasha's face broke into a wide smile, which soon became a look of shock. Whampire stood in the doorway from his exhausting mission. He looked like he had the energy sucked out of his body! He slouched inside like a zombie rather than a vampire, he didn't even acknowledge Sasha.

"Whampire?" Sasha said. Whampire could only groan and stagger up the stairs, The sight chilled Sasha to the bone as she watched him go to his room.

Sasha sulked. "Oh, poor Whammy..."

Rachel walked in. "He sure seemed pretty wiped out."

"He's always wiped out from these missions!" Sasha pointed out. She sulked again. "I just wish there's something I could do..."

The Rachel got a lightbulb. "Maybe you can!"

"How?"

"Remember that gift Whampire gave you for your birthday?" Rachel said with a sly little smile.

Sasha's eyes grew and blushed. She indeed remember what he gave her.

"Why don't you put it on for him?" Rachel suggested in a flirty tone.

With this notion, Sasha smiled. She knew exactly what to do. "Yes, yes I will." She hurried up to her room to change into something more...comfortable.

* * *

><p>It's been a few hours since Whampire fell instantly to sleep. He began to wake up for a moment. When he did, his eyes widened as he noticed something wasn't right.<p>

Whampire couldn't move his body. He was spread out on his bed with his wrists and ankles tied to the bedposts. He tried to struggle free, but he was distracted when he saw the entire room was lit with scented purple candles and smelled of lavender.

"Evening, sleepyhead."

Whampire turned his attention to the sound of that sweet voice and gasped in speechless joy.

It was Sasha wearing a short, thin blue nightgown and a smile. She admired her fiancé's reaction to her new transparent sleepwear.

"S-Sasha..." Whampire felt his heart take flight. Sasha giggled as she walked up onto the bed and laid beside Whampire. "Suprised?" she asked.

"I...I sure am." Whampire said. "You're wearing the nightgown I gave you?"

"Yup." Sasha batted her eyelashes at him.

"What's going on here?" Whampire asked.

His lover smiled. "Isn't it obvious? I know you've been working so hard and now is your time to relax." She ran her finger down his cheek.

"Uh, wouldn't it be easier for me to relax if I wasn't tied up?" Whampire asked, tugging at his bonds.

"Ah, ah, ah." Sasha said. She moved herself to Whampire's feet. "I don't want you to get away from me..." She took hold of his foot and wiggled her fingers up and down the foot's arch.

Whampire closed his mouth tight, struggling not to laugh. Sasha noticed. "Aw, honey, why aren't you laughing?" she pouted.

He didn't respond.

Sasha grinned. "I get it, you don't wanna look like a softie in front of me, do you?"

Whampire's eyes snapped open. That's exactly why he wasn't laughing.

"You don't have to be afraid, baby." Sasha said, stopping her foot tickle. "Just relax. Relax..." She moved her fingers teasingly slow up Whampire's leg. She grinned. "Oh, Whammy, you're shivering." she mused.

Indeed he was, Whampire was shivering from her ticklish touch as Sasha's fingers stroked up and down his leg.

"AH!" Whampire jumped as soon as Sasha touched his inner thigh. "Hehehehehe!"

"Oooh! I found a new tickle spot!" Sasha beamed. Her short but sharp nails danced on Whampire's thighs. "Tickle, tickle, tickle!"

"OHOHOHOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Whampire laughed heartily. "S-Sasha! EHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE! Don't do that!" he pleaded.

"Aw, there's just no escape, is there?" Sasha teased. Her fingertips skittered over his ultra sensitive thighs. "Tickles, huh?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YEHEHEHES!" Whampire laughed out loud. He wanted to get away but his legs were tied too far apart so he couldn't move. He couldn't do anything but lay there and endure. "PLEHEEHEEHEEHEESE! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Okay." Sasha stopped. Whampire needed to catch his breath. Once he did,

"Break time's over." Sasha said softly, her finger now tracing his stomach muscles, teasingly slow. Whampire's mouth twitched as did his stomach from Sasha's ticklish touch.

"My, what big muscles you have..." Sasha purred as her eyes marveled at the Vladat's well toned body, she massaged his sides for a moment before her fingertips started spider crawling over his stomach and pectoral muscles.

Whampire smiled wide and chuckled. "Okay, that's starting to tickle!" He tried to get away from Sasha's hands. She smiled as her fingers moved faster. "Tickle, tickle, tickle! There's no escaping the tickles!" Sasha sang to him.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Please! Not my stomach! STAHAHAHAP!" Whampire begged.

"Aw, is my wittle bat ticklish on his tummy wummy?" Sasha baby-talked, her mischievous hand now wiggling along his waist while her other hand got his stomach. "Oh, that tickles soooo bad, doesn't it? And you can't get away."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OHOHOHOHAHAHAHAHA!" Whampire exploded with laughter, he could barely speak. Those fingers tickled like crazy. And Sasha's teasing made it twice as bad.

Sasha teased and tickled his stomach all over until he was gasping for air. She stopped and let him collect his breath.

"Oh, your poor little tummy." Sasha cooed to him. She bent down and put his lips to his stomach, Whampire tensed up in fear that a big raspberry is going to blow into his tummy.

But instead, he felt little pecks instead of raspberries. Whampire looked down and saw Sasha kissing his stomach, moaning in pleasure as she did so. The Vladat sighed in pleasure and relief as he found this quite enjoyable.

After that, Sasha looked up at him then sat down and leaned over him as she pinned him to the bed with her own body weight, but also being gentle. She looked into his green eyes, her blue eyes filled with love for him. She smiled as she leaned down and kissed his mouth.

Whampire didn't resist that wonderful kiss gracing his lips. When their lips unhooked and Whampire opened his eyes, they grew large when he saw Sasha with a little white feather in her hand.

Whampire gulped. "Oh, no."

Sasha grinned. "Oh, yes." Using the feather, she stroked his lips and jaw and outlined his whole face, watching him cringe with a toothy smile. "Does that tickle?" Sasha asked as she tickled Whampire's nose.

"Ah! Oh! Pfft! Gah!" Whampire tried to avoid that feather as it glided above and under his nose.

Sasha laughed seeing the series of emotions on his face. "Someone's got a sensitive nose!" she said tickling under his chin as well.

Whampire laughed and sniffled at the same time. "S-Stop! I'm gonna sneeze!" Whampire pleaded. Sasha stopped and put the feather down.

She sat up on top of him now. "You know, I've always wanted to tickle this spot." She placed her fingertip at Whampire's wrist and began to slowly drag it down his forearm. Whampire quivered as it came closer.

The Vladat didn't get a chance to protest when Sasha's fingertip stroked between his arm and bat-like wing. Whampire yelped and jumped a little.

"Oh, goodie! Another sweet spot! Tickle time!" Sasha said. She traced Whampire's other arm down to his second armpit and softly tickled his underarms.

"Heeheeheeheeahahahahaha!" Whampire giggled and squirmed around. "Sasha! Pleheeheeheease!" he begged.

"Please keep tickling you? Okay!" Sasha said. She moved her fingers all over Whampire's underarms. He spluttered and laughed and tried to correct her, but he couldn't stop laughing. Even though they weren't hard tickles, they felt more ticklish when Sasha was doing it.

Seeing her love's underarms have suffered enough, Sasha stopped and laid herself down on him. She pressed her lips to his neck and hummed.

Whampire almost jumped out of his suit. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! Stop that!" he laughed out. He tried to hide his neck, but Sasha kept him from doing so, Whampire was trapped. Sasha hummed for a little longer, then started kissing and nibbling at Whampire's neck, causing him to yelp and giggle.

Sasha grinned as her other hand lightly tickled the other side of his neck. "Cootchie, cootchie, coo..." she whispered in Whampire's ear. He shuddered with non-stop giggles.

"You're a good tickler." Whampire said.

Sasha couldn't help but smile proudly. "Thank you, baby. Feeling better?"

Whampire turned to her with a loving smile. "Much." He puckered his lips, Sasha took his invitation and kissed him deeply. She untied him and cuddled close to him.

"Now it's my turn." Whampire whispered in Sasha's ear. He placed his mouth to her neck. Sasha hummed as she felt his long, warm tongue licking her neck. Whampire brought it back into his mouth and licked his lips. "Mmm, delicious." he purred, smiling. He kissed her neck.

Sasha giggled. "Sweetie! That tickles!"

"I know, just relax, my angel." Whampire said. He licked her neck again, making her moan in pleasure as it felt so good. He kept kissing and licking her neck as she enjoyed every second of it.

Whampire soon stopped and brushed some of Sasha's hair to see more of her beautiful face. "I can always count on you to make me happy, Sasha."

"Making you happy always makes me happy." Sasha sighed as she snuggled into his arms. She looked up at him. "Whammy?"

"Hm?"

"Don't work too hard, okay?" Sasha told him.

Whampire chuckled. "Darling, I won't." And they kissed before falling asleep in sweet bliss.


End file.
